powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Reality
The power to create and manipulate the Alpha Reality, the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. The power apex of Reality Warping. Also Called *Alpha Timeline *Brahman Manipulation *Meta Logic *Nexus Manipulation *Omniversal Reality *Omni-Reality Warping *Prime Reality *Reality of Principles Capabilities The user has the absolute capability to possess limitless power over the Alpha Reality, the one encompassing all realities and where concepts originate, giving the user the almighty abilities to manipulate any and all forms of reality. Origin and Details The Alpha Reality or Reality of Principles is the prime and only structure of reality to exist and the one thing that originates or produces other realities. It can only be manipulated by a Supreme Being, cosmic guardian, primordial architect or collective supreme entities. The Alpha Reality is the genesis of thought and the nexus of all realities; it defines what beings perceive as possible or impossible. Alpha Reality is also the place where reality warpers empower themselves. Alpha Reality is the origin of all existence and realization. Applications *All Reality Altering Powers *Author Authority *Concept Manipulation *Cosmic Keystone *Logic Manipulation *Omnificence *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation *Prime Source *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation Associations *Omniforce *Omniverse Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Singular Reality Existence *Transcendent Connection *Truth Manipulation Limitations *The AR can be better understood as a tree and the realities as several branches. If by any chance the Prime Reality is destroyed or suffers any alteration, all other realities may cease to exist. *Users of Conceptual Transcendence are immune. Trivia *Alpha Reality defines everything and all things are just products of AR such things as Logic, paradox, sub-reality, boundaries, principles, concepts and perceptions are all defined and only exist because they are all products of Alpha Reality. *Alpha Reality differs from other forms of reality warping not because it has an infinite scale, but for the simple fact that every reality warping power including Logic Manipulation needs existence to warp concrete or abstract. AR creates or fashions new realities and concepts. *Reality and Logic can turn the impossible into reality. It cannot reshape principles like God is all and all is God. The reason why this happens is because logic is based on mental condition and perception of a being and that differs from species to species. All these perceptions are defined by universal principles and that is AR. *The reason this power can only be used by Omnipotent and unique beings is that the other forms of reality warping limit themselves at reshaping and altering the perception of beings in the physical world. I.e Can God create a stone that he cannot lift? The problem is if God lifts it, it is a contradiction, therefore, illogical, but if he does not lift it, it means he is not omnipotent. The thing that most tend to forget is that God is the essence of the universe itself. So therefore anything he creates is part of himself meaning that the created stone is already inside of God because it was created inside the universe, therefore, it has already been indirectly lifted. *Owlman nearly succeeded in destroying the Alpha Reality once. He nearly did so by disproving the existence of thought. *There is a reason why an AR has to exist in fictional multiverses, the most famous being Marvel and DC. There are places of zero realities, called nexuses, the places where all paradox realities meet. The true question is, why do so many realities exist? If The Presence or The One Above All are almighty, why they don't create the perfect reality? The answer to this would be simple: all existing realities are the perfect reality and it is always expanding itself. The thing that makes AR possible is the capability to create and erase principles. Known Users *The Presence (DC) *The-One-Above-All (Marvel) *Parabrahman (Hinduism); is the Alpha Reality *John Egbert (Homestuck) *Hadou Gods (Shinza Bansho) *Mother goddesses (Mythology) *Mages (Mage: The Awakening) Category:Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Rare power Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Remote Power Category:Reality Manipulation